My Destiny is what?
by SarahChan122
Summary: The group finally destroys Naraku, and Kagome makes sure Miroku and Sango confess their love for each other. With a push from Kagome, Miroku proposes. And, when he does, the wedding plans are made ! But what made Sango call off the wedding and run away?
1. Naraku's Castle

**Heeyy guys, this is my FIRSTTT , i repeat, FIRSTTT fanfic i have ever made . So i hope you all like it, this is the first chapter, it's a bit of a slow start b/c they have to get rid of naraku fiirst :) and then all that love stuff will happen ;) . **

**This story is based on my favee coouplee ! SangoxMiroku. ! And their little ups and downs of their relationship... and there's gonna be a lot of downs.. andd will they stay together ? idontknow :O thats for you to find out :D There's a bit of InuxKagome there too.**

**Hope youu guys enjooy ;] Please read && review ! I'd love to hear about what you think about this !**

My Destiny is what ?

Chapter 1 ; Naraku's Castle.

An evil aura lurked ahead, it's menacing power threatened to destroy anyone who came close by. The group ran fast towards the castle.

" We're close! " Inuyasha said.

The smell of the miasma Naraku had set up was poisonous and slowly infected the lungs of any human, causing them to turn even more weak and vulnerable than they already are.

Kagome coughed loudly. She never thought Naraku could turn so powerful within weeks from the last time they fought him. She was getting piggybacked by Inuyasha, like usual and was starting to feel ill.

Sango looked down, ' Kagome's not going to last much longer ' she thought. She on the other hand, had brought her mask, which covered up most of the smell.

Behind her was Miroku, and she was so worried about his Kazanna. She remembered when Kikyo came to help Miroku. He overused his Kazanna, and each time he sucked in shouki, or use it for a long period of time, those wounds will grow closer to his heart. When they come to his heart….

She shook her head, not wanting to think painful thoughts.

" I sense sacred jewel shards and it's getting stronger, " Kagome shouted.

They all looked up and saw that a strong barrier had been put up by Naraku.

" Feh, Naraku thinks he's stronger than me and my testusaiga," smirked Inuyasha.

He concentrated on his sword, as it turned a deep colour of red and slashed the barrier open. They all headed towards the castle, not knowing the Saimyosho carefully watching them up ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hehe, they have finally come, I see, " Naraku said, as he watched them through Kanna's mirror, " They may think this is going to be an easy battle, but I'll make each one suffer painfully, " He smiled.

He stood up, walked over to the Saimyosho that had just entered the room, " I see, so we have more company. All the better. Sesshomaru and Kikyo will do me no harm anyways."

" Let me take care of them, " smiled Kagura. She took out her fan, as a way of saying she was ready for battle.

" Alright Kagura, take Kanna with you. I do warn you of Inuyasha's new technique, " he said.

" Don't worry, those mortals will have no effect on someone like me, " she smirked. She left the room, Kanna following behind her. ' I have no intention of following Naraku's orders, ' she thought.

" Kanna, you know our little plan right ? " she asked, as they walked towards the entrance of the castle.

" Yes, " she whispered, " but I do not think it is a good one, " she said, as she opened the doors to exit the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There it is, the castle that Naraku is hiding in, " shouted Inuyasha as he ran even faster, eager to end the final battle with Naraku.

" Don't be in such a hurry, Inuyasha, " warned Miroku, "You don't know what kind of traps are hidden here. "

Inuyasha continued running, the rest following close behind, " Feh, I don't care, I'll smash every trap then! "

" Oh, look who's here..the mutt and his followers, " said a mysterious voice, as the figure walked from the shadows.

" Kagura! " Inuyasha snarled, raising his testusaiga as defence. Everyone grabbed their weapons and held it towards them closely.

" Where is Naraku !? If you don't tell me, I'll suck you up into my Kazanna and you'll never see light again. " Miroku threatened, taking a step forward.

" Oh well, that won't be a very good idea would it.. " she smirked as the Saimyosho appeared, surrounding Kagura, " You will all be dead before you meet him anyways, "

" Yeah? We'll see about that! " Inuyasha said, " KAZE NO KIZU ! " He swinged his sword directly, at Kagura, releasing yellow lights of death.

Kagura pulled out her fan and controlled the wind to send the Kaze no Kizu elsewhere, " I am the wind remember? "

" GRRRR ," growled Inuyasha. Kagura took a step closer to the group, put her fan back into her kimono and stepped to the side, showing Kanna.

" Naraku is not watching us anymore," she whispered holding up the mirror, showing Naraku dealing with the demons inside his body.

" How about this, Inuyasha..a small proposition…. " Kagura suggested.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome took a step back, not wanting to fall for another trick or trap.

" What the hell?! " shouted Inuyasha, holding his sword up to swing another attack.

" If you say you will kill Naraku today.. I will let you by and show you directions to where Naraku is hiding…. "

" You-.. you're under Naraku's control… yo-you can't do that…. " stuttered Sango.

" I have my ways, so what do you say? " Kagura asked, showing Kanna's mirror as proof that she will stick to her word.

" Fine, move. " Inuyasha shoved her aside and grabbed her mirror.

Kagura took this to her advantage, took a feather from her hair and flew away with Kanna.

The group walked down the halls of the castle, glancing frequently at the m irror to make sure they were going the right way.

" You know, I really think Kagura and Kanna aren't bad people, " said Kagome weakly on Inuyasha's back.

" Are you trying to say that people who try to kill us are NOT bad? " Inuyasha said sarcastically.

" But they were forced to do so! By Naraku! " Kagome protested.

" You know I think Kagome is right. " Miroku said.

" Feh, whatever ! " Inuyasha said.

Each one of them were nervous, knowing that this was probably the last battle with Naraku.. And that they may not survive. They all tensed up as the evil aura grew stronger and knew that Naraku was getting closer, each step they take. Kagome could sense the evil black shikon jewel even better than before.

At last, Kanna's mirror showed an image of pitch black, the meant the room in front of them kept Naraku captive.

Inuyasha hastily slid the door open, " SHOW YOURSELF NARAKU ! "

There sat Naraku, surrounded by a evil aura looking exactly the same as before except the evil aura lurking around him was stronger than before.

" How do you like my new sense of smell, Inuyasha, " Naraku laughed.

" Naraku, you despicable bastard ! Today is your last day to ever stand on Earth before you join other demons like you in hell !! " he swung his sword at him, not even making a single scratch.

" Such big words from a weak half-demon, " Naraku smirked, " My armour cannot be broken by any physical attack.. "

Naraku revealed his demon tentacles that grabbed Inuyasha's neck, choking him to his death.

" Ughhh, " Inuyasha said weakly as he felt something drip onto his neck, ' Acid ! ' he thought. It burned his skin painfully as the tentacle continued to strangle him.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome screamed.

" Hiraikotsu! " Sango fired her weapon as it broke several tentacles including the one that held Inuyasha. The tentacle released Inuyasha, as he hit the ground.

" Inuyasha are you okay? " Kagome asked worriedly, as he got up and felt his neck.

" Yeah, " he replied, ' Naraku's gotten stronger, now he uses some kind of poison or acid ? How the hell did he get something like that in his hands ?! '

Kagome quickly fired a scared arrow, before Naraku could make another move. ' Please hit ' she prayed to herself. She released it as Naraku quickly moved to the side, and the arrow pierced Naraku just barely avoiding his heart.

" Dam you wench! " he yelled. He took the arrow out and threw it onto the floor. His tentacles started to move towards Kagome but stopped when he heard the fiddling of prayer beads.

" So monk, are you going to unleash your wind tunnel? " he smirked, " Not a very good idea, " He motioned for the Saimyosho, as hundreds of them surrounded Naraku. " You suck in me, and you'll also suck in all of these. And as far as I can tell, your wounds are only inches from your heart. "

Everyone gasped. Miroku never told them how close the wounds were, he didn't want any of them to worry. What Naraku said was true, but he wasn't going to let something like that stand in the way of protecting his companions and the girl he loved.

" Miroku ! Don't you dare use your Kazanna! " Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword directly at Naraku, but was thrown backwards, hitting the wall.

" Looks like they're finally here.. " Naraku said. ' Why did they take so long..they should have been at my castle before Inuyasha came. '

" What the hell are you talking about Naraku!? " Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard as the doors of the room were shattered by a sword. Two familiar looking people walked in. One had silver hair similar to Inuyasha and fur pelt on his shoulder. The other was a priestess wearing a white and red kimono. She held a long bow with arrows on her back.

Everyone immediately recognized them.

" Ki-Kikyo " Inuyasha stuttered.

**OHMYGOD ! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?! Please Read and Review , I'll be updating weekly ;)**


	2. The Loss of A Sibling

Chapter 2 : The Loss of A Sibling

' Sesshomaru and Kikyo ' thought Kagome, ' They must be here to destroy Naraku too. '

" Ah well isn't it Kikyo and her fellow companion, " mocked Naraku

Kikyo ignored Naraku and made her way over to Sango and Miroku, " Your brother is being possessed with a fake Shikon Jewel shard, please, go to him. "

Sango nodded as she made her way out of the room.

" Wait Sango ! " Miroku called out, following her.

Sesshomaru charged in with his Tokijin, but even he was thrown back by Naraku, " Alright, Kikyo, it doesn't work. "

Kikyo nodded.

Inuyasha stepped forward, " This is my fight Sesshomaru, I'll be the one to kill Naraku, once and for all. "

" No, I'll be the one to do it, " said Kikyo, " I have already made the preparations. "

Inuyasha stepped back, " Kikyo…why?"

Kikyo looked at him, with a somewhat sad expression on her face. Then she turned to Naraku, " Naraku, a demon as despicable as you should be gone from this world. "

" Hehehehe,so how do you think you're going to kill me huh? I still have the tainted Shikon Jewel which gives me the power to destroy your spiritual strength. " smirked Naraku.

Kikyo took a step forward, " Naraku, you still have the heart of Onigumo, who yearns for me, therefore you cannot kill me. " She smiled.

Kikyo made her way to Inuyasha, tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. As they drew back, Inuyasha had a faint sadness in his eyes. Kagome stared in shock as she felt a piece of her heart shatter. She looked down, pretending not to see what just happened.

" Goodbye , Inuyasha, " she said sadly.

As she turned around, she saw a tentacle from Naraku, coming right at her. She knew she couldn't escape it so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She opened her eyes, thinking Naraku had gotten paralyzed but Inuyasha was in front of her. The tentacle was pierced right through him and he was lying down on the floor.

" INUYASHA! " Kagome screamed as she ran to him. She saw him get up, into a sitting position, " Are you okay ? " she asked worriedly.

" I'll live. " he responded weakly.

Kikyo took this as a cue to leave, she held her hand out, paralyzing Naraku.

" Ughh, " Naraku said, " What the hell did you do to me Kikyo !? "

" You won't be able to move now. " she stated as she put her arms around him.

" What-What are you doing !? " he shouted, he felt as though every cell in his body would not respond to his movements and felt very numb.

" This is the end, " Kikyo smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango ran as fast as she could, she needed to find her brother. He might be killing innocent humans. It already felt like he was killing her inside.

" Sango, wait ! " Miroku called for the second time.

Sango turned around, " Miroku..don't follow me, this is my problem and I want to deal with it alone. "

" No, I'm coming with you, " Miroku said, ' You are the only person I'd sacrifice my life for and I don't know what I'll do if something were to happen to you. "

Sango nodded as she held back a smile. She felt a slight heat creeping on her cheeks when he said that.

They both walked together in silence until they heard a rattling chain sound.

" Kohaku! " Sango shouted as she stepped inside the room.

Miroku tried to enter but the something threw him back, not allowing him to enter.

" Ughh, just my luck, " said Miroku.

' There's a barrier set up, only I could enter ' she thought as she saw Miroku trying to get in.

Just then, a boy appeared before them, his eyes solid black with no emotions visible through them.

He threw his weapon at her, just barely missing as Sango dodged his attack.

" Sango, be careful! " Miroku warned.

' There's something odd with his weapon, there's some kind of poison on it ' she thought as she ran closer to him to find out what it was.

Then, Kohaku swung his weapon at and Sango used her Hiraikotsu to shield her. Sango's eyes grew wide as the posion from his weapon melted her Hiraikotsu causing it to burn her skin.

" Ahh, " she screamed in pain as she fell to floor, her right arm burning like fire. She now remembered. That poison was used in her village to kill strange demons. Naraku must have somehow gotten his hands on it.

" Sango! " yelled Miroku punching the barrier which did nothing but force him back.

The pain Sango was feeling was unimaginable, it stung, it burned, it was killing her. But she knew if she didn't do something about Kohaku now, she'll regret it later. She tried standing up using her good arm to support her.

As she stood up she held her sword with her left arm, which made it hard to control because she was right handed. She couldn't hold it with her right arm so she had no choice.

Sango ran forward purposely getting her sword tangled up with Kohaku's weapon as she punched him in the stomach, causing him to release his weapon.

She held him down with her left hand as he kicked her painfully on the leg. She winced and closed her eyes in pain. She felt her cheek being grazed by a small sword and couldn't take this pain much longer, she needed to end it now. She was losing energy and she felt her throat go warm as she coughed out large amounts of red liquid.

Sango quickly elbowed Kohaku in the stomach, turned him over and saw the fake jewel shard Kikyo was talking about. She knew she had to take it out, to end the suffering for the both of them. She put his hand on his back touching the jewel shard.

' I don't want to do this ! ' she thought.

Just then, Naraku's voice entered her mind, " Sango, do you rather see him kill more innocent people, and perhaps the next person he kills is Miroku. "

Sango got scared, " NO, HE WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING, HE'LL NEVER KILL MIROKU, HE WON'T EVER TOUCH MIROKU ! " she screamed in her own mind as tears spilled down her cheeks.

" Well, he's certainly doing a good job of killing you right now isn't he ? " he said, " If he could kill you, his own sister, wouldn't he able to kill a mere friend of yours ? "

" SHUT UP ! " Sango screamed as she felt the jewel shard in her fingers, still undecided if she should take it out or not.

Kohaku got a grasp of his weapon, which he was reaching for the entire time. He threw it at Sango, stabbing her in the chest as she fell to the floor. She clutched her chest trying to reduce the pain as her blood spilled onto the floor and out of her mouth.

" SANGO , NO !! " she heard Miroku scream.

She quickly grabbed Kohaku's leg, pulling him down to the floor. She crawled beside him, her hand on his back as she quickly removed the jewel, his life from his body.

' You can live in peace now , Kohaku ' she thought.

Blood from Kohaku spread everywhere, as his body collapsed to the floor. He felt all life drain from him and was unable to breathe anymore. Her eyes met his as he coughed blood out of his mouth.

" Aneue, I'm sorry…." he whispered as he his eyes slowly closed.

" Kohaku… " Sango said as her eyes watered once again, this time the tears wouldn't stop. She felt all the pain from her wounds again, as she slowly closed her eyes and all she could see was pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo started saying prayer words, " SHA - E - TO - MI - KO - SEI - CHO ! "

A blue barrier surrounding the shikon jewel broke free from Naraku's demonic hands.

' Amazing ' Kagome thought.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KIKYO, THAT'S MY SHIKON JEWEL " yelled Naraku.

" You just watch, " said Sesshomaru.

The shikon jewel shattered to the floor and was brought back up when Kikyo lifted her hand and all the fragments pierced Naraku's skin like glass.

" Ughh, " he groaned in pain.

" Kikyo… I…. " Inuyasha choked, " You're not going to die are you ? "

" I am doing this for the sake of humans and demons, so they will not suffer anymore .. " replied Kikyo.

" KAI - ETCHO ! " she yelled , using enormous amounts of her spiritual energy as the ground below the two broke and they both started to sink.

" DAMN YOU KIKYO! I WILL NOT BE DRAGGED INTO HELL " Naraku shouted.

Kikyo closed her eyes as she felt the fire and warmth seep into her until they were both not standing on Earth anymore.

" It is done, Naraku and Kikyo are both dead, " Sesshomaru walked away.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in shock as the ground below them turned back to normal.

Inuyasha stood up " KI-K-KIK-KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!! " he shouted.

He looked down at the floor and ran his fingers on his lip , the part of him that she touched last.

" Goodbye….Kikyo, " Inuyasha said sadly.

" Inuyasha…remember she'll always be in your heart… " comforted Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. " SHIT ! " he said, " I can smell blood, a lot of it ! I think Naraku's presence made my sense of smell disappear ! "

He carried Kagome on his back as he ran , not caring about his wounds at all.

" MIROKU ! " Kagome called, " WHERE'S SANGO !? "

Miroku looked tired and weak, as he pointed to the room in front of him. As the two of them got closer to Miroku he explained that there's a barrier.

Inuyasha took out his sword and slashed the barrier open.

" SANGO! " Miroku and Kagome both screamed. The two of them hurriedly came to Sango's aid. She had a wound on her chest and arm. She was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood.

" She killed Kohaku in the process, " Miroku said looking down.

" So, Naraku's scheme was that he wanted the two of them to kill each other huh… " Inuyasha said.

" Kohaku's dead, " Kagome said sadly, as she took the boy in her arms.

" Kagome, will Sango be okay ? " Miroku asked as he picked up Sango.

" She'll be okay, but she has be treated immediately, " Kagome said worriedly as she took out medicine and bandages from her backpack. She wrapped Sango's wounds up and gave her a few pain killers. Miroku helped Kagome bandage and cool down Sango's arm, as it was the worst injury that she had.

When they were all done, they returned to Kaede's village, and buried Kohaku's body. They all offered their prayers and hoped Sango would wake up soon.


	3. Alone

**Heeey, guys ! This chapter is where all the dramaaaa starts !!! **

**Oh , and I have to say one thing, ' when Sango coughs up blood, she didn't tell anyone about that. So later on, its gonna cause problems . '**

**Hope you guys enjoy . READ AND REVIEW ^^!! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short from the last two!**

*** Note , this fanfic was only rated T because of the violence from the previous chapters. * **

My Destiny is what?

Chapter 3: Alone

Kagome lied down on her bed, thinking about what would happen now… It had been two months since the battle with Naraku. Everyone was relieved and happy…but what would they do now? What was their goal now?

She rolled over; looking at a picture she took with all her friends in the feudal era. She laughed when she saw the slap mark on Miroku's face. He obviously tried to grope Sango…and he wasn't very successful.

When they returned from their long battle, everyone was worried about Sango, especially Miroku. Her injuries were severe and it took Kagome a long time to bandage Sango's wounds. Even with medicine from her era, it took one month for Sango's wounds to start healing. After that, she started to recover faster, and was almost in perfect condition now.

Kagome was delighted that Sango was better; she was relieved to see the stress from Miroku's face disappear. Ever since that day, Miroku would never leave Sango's side, always holding her hand while she was unconscious.

She knew Miroku loved Sango…that's it ! ' Since Miroku loved Sango…and I'm pretty sure Sango likes him back…all he needs is a bit of help from Kagome the matchmaker! ' she thought.

' I'm pretty sure Miroku noticed how Sango acts now… ' she thought. Since Kohaku died, Sango barely ate, and she was always alone. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and blamed herself for Kohaku's death.

Kagome laid down on her stomach, setting her alarm clock. Tomorrow, she'd be heading back to the feudal era…and if she wanted this plan to work, she needed a good night's sleep to plan it out in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked down, closed her eyes and remembered her last moments with her brother.

' It's my entire fault Kohaku had died.. ' she thought sadly, water rising to her eyes.

' No, I can't cry. I don't cry. ' she thought as a knock was heard on her door, " Come in, " she said weakly.

Shippo walked inside her room, holding a tray of food and water, " Sango, are you feeling okay ? " he asked.

" I'm fine, " she smiled weakly, covering up her emotions from before. She did not want anyone to see her that way.

" I brought some water and soup, leftovers from our dinner. "

" Thank you Shippo," she said, trying to be cheerful.

After Shippo left, she decided to drink a bit of water and when she did, she rushed outside near the river and coughed loudly. Streaks of crimson appeared on her hand and she quickly washed her hands in the water.

' When will this stop…' she thought.

She quickly went back to her room, hoping nobody noticed her and what happened outside. She tied her hair up, changed to her robes and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Kagome returned bright and early back to the feudal era. She greeted everyone, glanced at Sango, who acted no different.

" I brought lunch for everyone, " she said happily, as she took out her bento boxes from her yellow bag.

" Did you bring any of those noodles? " Inuyasha asked, referring to ramen as he looked into her bag.

" Yep, but you can have that later, " she smiled as he groaned.

She handed her bento boxes to everyone, knowing Sango won't even eat hers. Her plan was guaranteed to work.

Sango picked up her chopsticks and ate a small piece of rice. She didn't feel like eating… like usual. She never felt like eating, she realized.

She stood up, " Um… I'm not very hungry, " she said, using the same excuse for the 10th time.

She slowly walked outside, she needed some fresh air.

Miroku sighed.

" What the hell are you sighing for? " Inuyasha said, eating Sango's bento.

" I don't think he was sighing about anything, " Kagome laughed nervously, ' You're too dense to understand anyways..' she thought.

She looked over at Miroku who was drinking his tea, ' I know! Miroku can start things off right now '

' This plan is perfect, ' she thought as she grabbed Miroku's hand, " Come on Miroku, you have a bit of work to do! "

" Wh-What? " he asked, stumbling into the next room.

" Don't you get it? " asked Kagome, " You're the only one who can make Sango back to Sango again! "

Miroku looked at her strangely, " And I am special because…? "

Kagome frowned, ' Don't tell me your as dense as Inuyasha ! ' she thought as she smacked her forehead.

" You're the only one! You're the one Sango loves ! " she practically yelled.

Miroku smiled, " Well…if you put it that way… I'll go talk to her, " he said as he walked out of the room and out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango watched the birds as they seemed to play a game of tag. It reminded her of when her and Kohaku used to always play games together. She sighed, if only she could have everything brought back to her…

She was woken from her thoughts as she heard footsteps walking towards her from behind. She turned around to see Miroku smiling down at her. She turned back to stare at the river, she had no intention of talking to him and was NOT in the mood.

He sat next to her in silence for awhile. She wanted him to leave even though she enjoyed the feeling of his presence.

" Sango, " he finally said, " Are you feeling… okay ? "

" Hm ? " she answered, not bothering to look at him, " Yeah, I'm fine. "

" Then why didn't you eat anything that Kagome brought for us? " he asked.

" I wasn't hungry, " she simply said, " Miroku can we not talk about this……." Sango knew where this conversation was heading.

" No, we have to, " cutted in Miroku, " It's wrong for you to act like this."

" Act like what? " asked Sango innocently.

" Keeping all of your emotions hidden inside yourself, " replied Miroku, " What happened to the strong Sango I once knew ? "

" Miroku I AM acting strong. Have you ever seen me cry? " she said angrily, finally looking at him.

" It's wrong for you to not cry, " he said calmly, " You're killing yourself the way you are now. "

" So what? I learned how to control my emotions ! " she yelled.

" No Sango, you've suffered so much pain and you never let it out! " protested Miroku.

Sango stood up, " SHUT UP MIROKU ! Don't you even think you can understand what I've been through. You haven't watched your little brother kill all of your comrades, your own father, and almost kill yourself. You didn't have to wake up, knowing your completely alone in this world!. You've never had to fought your brother to defend yourself from his attacks, wounding you each time. You didn't have your brother resurrected and manipulated by Naraku! You didn't end up killing him with your own hands…. " she trailed off, unable to control the rapid flow of tears streaming down her face.

She put her hands on her face as she felt Miroku's arms wrap around her. She cried on Miroku's shirt, unable to stop.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3 ! Please Review ! This is my first fanfic and I really want to know if it's good , any improvements that have to be made... :) ?**

**What happens next ? You'll have to wait for next week ! **


	4. The Planned Date

**HEEEEY :) Soo , this is chapter 4 of the storyy, hopee you all like it =) i tried to make this one a bit more ... exciting ? Weell , i don't know , so review please ! **

My Destiny is what ?

Chapter 4 ; The Planned Date

Kagome fiddled with her fingers as she thought about her next plan. Miroku and Sango weren't back from their 'talk', so it had probably gone well.

' All they need is some time alone, ' she thought as she stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, could you take me back to my era? " she asked, " I'll be quick, I just forgot something. "

" Kagome, you just went, what the hell do you have to get?" Inuyasha huffed.

" Um…just a few things…for Sango and Miroku, " she smiled nervously.

" How many times do I have to tell you? There is NO way Sango would fall for that stupid monk, "

" Oh-kay Inuyasha, so you'll watch my plan in action…right?" Kagome asked mischievously.

" Feh, whatever…it's not going to work, " Inuyasha said stubbornly.

" Let's see ! " she said, grabbing his hand as they ran out the door.

Shippo stared with a blank face, " Uh…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hm…what should I get? " Kagome wondered out loud.

" Just hurry up and decide, I want to leave, " Inuyasha said impatiently.

The two of them were in Kagome's era. Kagome had put a bandana on Inuyasha's head to cover the puppy ears and then they headed to the grocery store. They were in there for what felt like hours, and Kagome took forever to buy ONE thing. Also, the bandana Inuyasha had to wear was extremely uncomfortable and irritating.

Kagome ignored him, " THIS IS PERFECT ! " she said a bit too loudly holding up a package of food.

" An oden pack? " Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

" Yeah ! It'll be like their own date ! " she squeaked as they headed to the cash register.

" What's a date? " Inuyasha asked.

" Oh that's right, people don't go on dates in the feudal era, " remembered Kagome as she handed the oden pack to the clerk in charge of the register.

" Well…a date is when two people go out for dinner, or movies…you know spending time with each other romantically," Kagome explained.

" And you're planning this 'date' for Miroku and Sango?"

" They need some time alone, I thought it would be a good idea. They'll get close this way, " she said, paying for the oden.

" Feh, let's go, " Inuyasha said hurriedly, grabbing the bag of oden.

The clerk gave them strange looks as they headed out the exit doors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku nervously picked the left card from Sango's hands as he sighed.

" I lost, " Miroku said.

" Hooray ! " Sango and Shippo cheered as they high-fived each other.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat in a circle playing 'cards' from Kagome's era. Shippo and Sango had won for the 3rd time.

After the talk with Miroku, Sango felt much better. It felt good to get rid of all the emotions, and talk to Miroku about it. She joined Miroku and Shippo when they asked to play cards. What had happened in the past was now the past, and it's time to look up to the future.

" Hey guys ! " Kagome grinned as she entered the room with Inuyasha.

' MY PLAN WORKED !!!! ' she thought as she looked at Sango playing cards with Miroku and Shippo.

She gave a ' I told you ' look to Inuyasha and joined the next game of cards.

Soon, the sky grew dark and the stars glistened in the sky. Shippo's stomach growled from hunger. Everyone laughed as Kagome started to make dinner.

She made her way to Miroku and whispered, " You and Sango are going to have some time alone ! " she grinned as she held the oden pack. I already made it, so you and Sango go out to eat ! "

" Thanks Kagome, " Miroku said as Kagome pushed Sango towards him.

' With Kagome helping, this is going easier than I thought, ' he said to himself.

" What Kagome? I'm having dinner with him!? " Sango asked in disbelief.

" Um yeah, Inuyasha accidentally ate your part of the dinner, " she lied, hoping Sango will believe her.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha, busily eating his dinner, " What? " he asked.

" Go, Sango ! " Kagome said pushing her closer to Miroku.

Sango felt Kagome's hands force her into Miroku. Her head hit his chest as she looked up, " Sorry, " she mumbled.

" Let's go shall we ? " Miroku smiled holding her hand.

" Um…okayy.. " she blushed as her eyes met his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku sat in silence as they ate their oden. It felt strange to be alone, usually there would be Inuyasha and Kagome and they'd be doing all the talking. Even with Shippo, they talked far more than alone. They were sitting on the rocks near the river, the spot Sango usually sat when she watched the river.

' Why would Kagome send just the two of us outside? ' she wondered, ' What if she thinks we have feelings for each other!? '

' No, I don't like Miroku…do I? " she thought, ' Look at him, he's the monk who asks every woman to bear his child, and anyways if I did like him, why would he feel the same way when he flirts with anything that moves ! '

She sighed.

" Is something wrong ? " Miroku asked.

" Oh , no I was just thinking, " she replied.

" Maybe about me ? " he grinned.

" Uh no, of course not! Not at all ! " she said a bit too fast, as she laughed nervously. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she turned away.

" I'm just kidding, " assured Miroku.

' Was my expression that obvious ? Or was it something I said ? ' she thought.

She turned back, " Miroku, what are you going to do now since Naraku's dead? "

Miroku stared at his right palm, " Well…, " he said looking up at her, " I think I'm going to stay here, in the village with you and the others. "

Sango blushed, " I meant your future. "

Miroku thought for a while, " Well I'd like to get married one day to a beautiful woman. "

' Ugh, he still thinks like that, ' she frowned, ' Should've known. '

Miroku put the container of food down as he looked at Sango, " How about you? " he asked.

Sango wasn't expecting him to ask her the same question. She thought about it for a while, having no clue what she'll be doing.

" I…I really don't know, " she said staring at the sky, " Well maybe I'll rebuild my village if that's not too painful. I can't see myself getting married though."

" I'm sure you'll find someone one day, " Miroku smiled.

Truth is, Sango didn't really want to get married. Then she'd have to settle down and she won't be able go on adventures, kill demons and do what she does now. She kept those thoughts to herself, she didn't want Miroku to think she was weird.

Sango looked at the sky again, the thought of her future disturbed her. She didn't know what she would or want to do in the future. What happens if the Inuyasha group breaks up? Kagome will go back to her era, Inuyasha will travel to grow stronger, Miroku will go flirt with more woman and end up getting married ? She didn't like that thought at all. Miroku getting married?! NO !

" Sango are you okay ? " Miroku asked kindly.

" Me ? I'm fine. " she assured him, the same thought still bothering her.

" Sango look at me. " he said.

She turned towards him, her face inches from his.

" Uh, Miroku what are you-- " she started to say.

His face grew closer as he softly planted his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her.

She opened her eyes and quickly pulled away, taking a step back. She felt a tingly feeling, her heart warmed with pleasure.

' What is this feeling ? Is this what they call love? ' she wondered.

Miroku took her hand as he stared into her eyes, " I love you Sango. "

Sango's eyes grew wide.

**that's the end of chapter 4 ! I left it hanging there , hoping you'll be more excited to read the next chapter ! **

**** NOTE ; Next week , i'm going to japan.. which means no typing up any more chapters for 3 weeks. I'll be coming back close to the end of august. **

**I'll be uploading the next chapter before i go , i'll try to add at least 2 more chapters sometime this week as well so it'll make up for the long wait. So sorry !**


	5. The Proposal

**Hereee is chapter 5 ! :) it's called the proposal , and judging by the chapter title, you already know what it's about .. am i right?**

**and , i just noticed there's a movie called the proposal, ha it's the same as this chapter name :) kool.**

**well , hope you enjoy i know this chapter is a bit short, and after the mirokuxsango scene it's a bit boring, i know.**

My Destiny is what?

Chapter 5 ;; The Proposal

" Yo-You what? " she said in shock, her cheeks growing redder every second.

" I love you, and I want to be with you, Will you marry me Sango? " Miroku repeated, brushing off Sango's hair from her face. He softly touched her cheek, then grew closer.

Sango took a step back, she had to resist, no she can't fall into his trap! He does this to every girl!! , she thought.

Before she could take another step back, she felt Miroku's arm around her back, pulling her closer to him, drawing her into another kiss.

' I can't do this, no, I have to pull back. This isn't right, I love him but….I can't trust him, ' she tried to get free but Miroku's arms secured her to him and each time she tried to get free, he'd only tighten his grasp.

Sango gave up, she let Miroku kiss her, knowing there will be consequences for what she's doing. She will get hurt, she will run out of this broken-hearted.

As their lips slowly parted, they looked into each other's eyes.

" Miroku…" Sango said.

" Yes? "

" I-I love you too, " she replied with a weak smile.

Miroku grinned, " Does this mean you'll marry me too!? "

Sango blushed, " Yes, Miroku. I will, " she said, wiping away her joyful tears.

Sango put her arms around Miroku and she felt his arms wrap around her. They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like forever, then Miroku lifted her up and swung her around. Sango laughed as she took his hand and walked back to the others.

" So you finally did it!? " Kagome asked, a huge grin on her face.

" It's official, we're getting married, " he smiled.

Kagome danced around the room, then quickly ran to her yellow backpack. She took out several books and magazines and layed them on the floor.

" What are these? " Miroku asked as he looked at some of the magnificent articles of clothing.

" They're books and magazines, for wedding plans, " Kagome explained, " You see, Sango will wear a dress and you'll be wearing one of these. A tux, "

" I've never seen such clothing" he said, fascinated.

" Don't worry, you both will look great " she said.

" I was thinking Sango should wear something like this, " Kagome suggested, pointing to a long white dress with white flowers patterns around the middle. The bottom part had flower patterns as well. It was extremely long, the dress would drag on the floor.

" It's long, " Miroku commented.

" Yeah that's how all wedding dresses are like in my era, " Kagome said, " I thought since we didn't have enough money here in this era, I could buy a wedding dress from my era, "

" It doesn't cost money in your era? " he asked.

" Well it does, but my friend works there…I could get it for cheap, " Kagome said.

" Thanks Kagome, " Miroku said appreciatively.

Sango and Shippo took a short walk around the village. They were tired of sitting in the house all the time so they decided to get some fresh air. After a few minutes, they spotted a strawberry patch close by and went to go pick some strawberries.

Shippo broke off the strawberry from the stem. He tossed it into his bucket and layed onto his back.

" Sango, are you excited to be getting married? The wedding is in a week! " Shippo said.

Sango dropped her bucket, stunned by the sudden question.

" Yeah…time flies, " she said. She had an uncomfortable feeling, like getting married isn't what she should be doing right now. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

" I'm a bit nervous…you know? " she smiled at Shippo.

" I understand, I'm glad you and Miroku are getting married, it's about time, " Shippo said, " You and Miroku liked each other from the beginning, I could tell. "

Sango looked down, blushing. Shippo was smart for a kid, and easy to talk to, he understood everyone and how they felt. She felt lucky to be able to be with him.

" You guys are destined to be with each other! " he exclaimed getting up to pick up his bucket.

" I'm not sure about destined, Shippo, but I really want to be with him, " she said.

Shippo laughed as they both headed back to their house.

On the way home, Sango thought to herself.

' My destiny huh… with Miroku…my destiny … is to be with Miroku? "

The next few days were extremely busy. Kagome had to measure Miroku and Sango to get their dresses and tuxs. Then she brought the dress back with Inuyasha and made sure it fit Sango. Inuyasha was forced to do the same with Miroku. The two weren't allowed to see each other in their uniforms until the big day. Kagome wanted it to be a surprise.

" You look great Sango! , " she said as she finished zipping up the back of her dress. Shippo put the vieil on her head as Sango turned around.

Kagome had brought something called a 'mirror' and Sango could see herself. She looked good, much different then how she usually looked.

" The dress is perfect ! " Sango smiled, " Thank you Kagome. "

" No problem, " Kagome said, grinning.

As soon as they got Sango back to her regular clothes, Kagome explained how weddings worked in her era with many magazines spread out.

" You see, the lady is called the bride, which is you Sango. And the groom is the man, Miroku, " she said, pointing to several pictures in her magazine.

She showed Sango what she would have to do during the wedding and how to walk in the dress. She explained what to do when she was face to face with Miroku and what the priest would be saying.

" And after that's all done, the priest will say ' you may now kiss the bride ' " Kagome smiled, " Then you both will kiss. "

" What!? Infront of everyone?? We have to kiss in front of everyone? " Sango said worriedly.

" Yep, " Kagome replied.

Sango buried her face with her hands looking down, that was the most embarrassing thing she had ever heard.

**The next few chapters, i'll be adding a song lyric that matches how the person feels / felt :) or yeah ... so this one is ;**

**Poison - Elise Estrada**

**Your love is like a poison**

**My heart is racing  
My skin is burning up  
Hands are shaking  
But still I can't get enough  
It's rushing through me  
Like fire in my veins (my veins)  
Sweet pain (sweet pain)**

**My body's aching  
Aching for your touch  
Point of breaking  
Mercury is going up  
Love how you do me  
Look at the state I'm in  
I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning**

**Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison**

**I should let go  
But there's no anitdote  
Your love is like poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system**

**Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Your love is like my poison**

**My head is spinning  
Spinning like vertigo  
Double vision paralyzing can't let go  
Heavy ha-ha-ha  
I'm ready to explode (explode)  
I know (I know, I know, I know)**

**I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazordous  
You should be tacted with a warning**

**Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)  
I should let go  
But there's no anitdote  
Your love is like poison**

**Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system(my system, my system)  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Your love is like my poison**

**I was hooked from the first time  
That I tasted tainted lips  
I was shook  
Yeah I know you're bad  
But I'm loving it**

**Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison(poison, poison)  
I should let go  
But there's no anitdote  
Your love is like poison**

**Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison  
I should let go  
But there's no anitdote  
Your love is like poison(poison, poison)**

**Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system (my system, my system)  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Gotta get you outta my system**

**Your love is like my poison**

**SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE WEDDING ! :) =) . **

**but unfortunately it doesn't look like i'll be able to post it up by the time i'm going to japan. sorry for the 3 weeks wait. i really do feel bad.**

**but i promise ! next chapter will be good !**


	6. The Wedding

**Omgg , i haven't posted anything for so long :( ! so sorry D: . after i came back from japan , i was so busy with school ! high school is toughh ! :| . so anyways i hope you guys enjoy chapter 6 sorry it's a bit short.. but i thought i should just leave the ending of chapter 6 like this so it would shock some people like it shocked miroku :) ! **

**WEEEELLL , ENOUGH SAID ;D . get on with the reading !**

My Destiny is what ?

Chapter 6 ; The Wedding

" Oh no, " she sighed, picking up the silver which she just dropped for the third time.

Sango was struggling with a necklace from Kagome's era. It was strange, but beautiful. She tried clipping it once more, and it finally stayed put.

It had been several weeks after Miroku had proposed to her. Everything was going so fast, Sango couldn't believe she was getting married today. She always imagined she would never get married, or her father force her into an arranged marriage. Now she was on her own, without any family left.

' No that's not true, ' she thought, ' Miroku will always be with me. ' She smiled, and went back to the room where Kagome was.

Kagome was carefully taking out the beautiful white dress from the plastic when Sango walked in.

" Okay time for your dress ! " she smiled as she started putting the dress on Sango.

Kagome was putting the finishing touches on Sango's long, white dress. She fell awfully uncomfortable, wearing the dress Kagome brought for her from her era.

" There, all done! " Kagome said, putting the last flower in Sango's hair, " You look beautiful. "

" Thanks. "

" Your welcome," she grinned, " I can't believe you're getting married. I knew you and Miroku were meant for each other from the very start ! "

Sango blushed.

" Well, it's time for makeup," Kagome said, as she let Sango sit on the tatami floor.

Right then, Inuyasha slammed the door open with Shippo on his shoulder, " I can't find that monk anywhere. "

" He's not in this castle, " Shippo said.

" He's probably just nervous and went for a walk, it's nothing to worry about…he'll be back in no time. " Kagome reassured Sango, who look confused and worried.

" Are you sure you won't wear the formal kimonos that Kaede brought for you ? I know you don't like it but-- "

" I AM NOT WEARING THOSE KIMONOS THAT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SAMURAI "

" Even Shippo's wearing one, " Kagome said under her breath.

" I heard that! "

Kagome sighed as she looked at her watch.

" Oh my gosh ! It's time! " she yelled, " We have to get out there! "

" But , where's Miroku ? " Sango asked.

" He still hasn't come back !? " Kagome asked worriedly.

" I'll go look for him, " Sango said as she stepped outside her long dress following her. She went around the village, and asked each villager she passed by if they saw Miroku.

" Excuse me , have you seen a young monk with black hair wearing formal clothes ? " she asked a man passing by.

" The monk that has been travelling with you and fellow friends ? "

" Yes, that's him. Have you seen him ? " she asked eagerly.

The man laughed, " Quite a man he was, surrounded by 3 young women, he looked like he was having a good time. He walked into one of those houses over there, " he said pointing to a couple of houses nearby.

' He's with other women ?! How could he! " she screamed in her head.

" Thank you! " she said, running towards the direction he was pointing to.

A few minutes later, she heard small voices, coming from a small house. She walked towards the house, and put her ear to the door.

" Oh, monk, last night was so pleasant, perhaps we can spend the rest of the day together ? " said a woman.

" I don't know…" Miroku started.

Sango quietly opened the door, ever so slightly. She stared as the beautiful woman wrapped herself around Miroku, leaning in as their lips locked. They both were not wearing their shirts and from that, Sango could imagine what they were doing.

She fell to the floor, covering her eyes. The sound of her body falling to the floor was heard by Miroku, as he glanced up to see who was there. Sango stared at him for a quick second, sadness in her eyes. Then, she got up and started to run back to the castle.

' I knew I should have never been with Miroku in the first place ! I shouldn't have ever trusted him…" she thought, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She remembered when Inuyasha warned her, ' I know you don't want to hear this… but be careful, Miroku is still the same Miroku.. '

Sango knew she should have listened, she should have never set her eyes on Miroku from the beginning. It would have ended up like this, she knew that.

' It only hurts me if I'm with him ' she thought.

She tripped over a rock, her dress ruined as the rock ripped the bottom of her dress. She soon heard someone calling her name.

" Sango ! " he repeated over and over again.

That was the last person she ever wanted to see again. She got up and started running again, but the long dress slowed her down so he easily caught up.

" Sango, " Miroku said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" DON'T TOUCH ME ! " she screamed at him, throwing his hand away as she turned away from him.

" That woman meant nothing to me Sango, believe me, " he said.

Sango held back her tears as she turned back to face him, " Sleeping with another person doesn't mean anything to you does it !? "

" Sango, " he said stepping forward.

" Miroku, we're done. " she said, taking a step back.

" No Sango, don't do this… "

" I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT ! I HATE YOU ! " and with that, she stormed off, leaving him to shocked for words.

**you wouldn't have thought she would ever say that would you !? she was pretty mad wasn't she ? well of course you'll be mad if you find your fiancee sleeping with another woman. gosh miroku could you be any more of a bastard !? . LOL jks :) **

**ill try having the next chapter up soon ^^ . KEEP THE REVIEWS COMINGG so it'll encourage me to bring the chapters up faster !! :D **

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LATTEERR :) !**


End file.
